


This Means (Holiday) War

by TaxiCabtoNowhereland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas decorations are not a game, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, gingerbread decorations, it's Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxiCabtoNowhereland/pseuds/TaxiCabtoNowhereland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton has always had the best house on the block. Every holiday was his time to shine just a bit brighter than he usually did. But when a pair of skeleton brothers move in next door, his title as 'best house' is in jeopardy. They want a battle? He'll give them a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 7

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Undertale is quickly destroying my life. I'm trash. This is trash. Enjoy it. 
> 
> Extra Note: I didn't think about this idea until yesterday and there's going to be six chapters so there's no way i'll have it done by Christmas. I'll be uploading a chapter every day and should be done a few days after christmas. 
> 
> Warning: None that i can think of. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This wonderful cast of colorful characters belongs to the Undertale series. I own nothing.

Mettaton always prided himself on being the best. He was the best singer, the best dancer, he’d be cold and malfunctioning before he let anyone be the best dressed in the room.

So when it came to holidays, the tradition didn’t change. He was the best host and the best guest (even if people said otherwise) But what he prided himself the most on was being the best decorator. Most holidays were fun but Christmas was the best. He’d been holding Christmas parties since the year all monsters had finally reached the surface and every year the party got bigger.

It took a lot of planning and labor but it was worth it to be the best house on the block. This year was no different. It was only December 7 and his house was already tinseled and lit.

The warm light of the porch enveloped him as he sat in his chair snuggled in a thick blanket. With a nice cup of hot chocolate in hand, he started up at the milky sky. It was this time of year that reminded him of the underground. He’d never been the biggest fan of Snowdin but home was home. Around him the snow fell in thick puffy flakes collecting inch by inch. He frowned at the heavy snowfall. He'd have to shovel again in the morning.

The warm light of his home spilled out into the street before the overwhelming darkness swallowed it again. His neighbors were going to have a fit. They hated when he decorated but it didn't bother him. You could see his house from a block away with all the lights on it but then again when you're a star you have to outshine the competition. They were just made they were old and couldn't decorate anymore. The neightborhood committee had calling his house all kinds of things. “gaudy”, “unnessessary”, “A fire harzard.” But that didn’t stop him. They could all burn in the fire his house would probably cause. 

In the soft glow of his house, he looked across the street. Even in all the snow falling in sheets around him, he caught the faint image of something on his neighrbor’s lawn. A man sat in the middle of the snowfall playing with something. Small flickers of light bounced off the thing in his hands. Mettaton listened to the soft grunts and curses of failure as the man struggled. Leaning back in his chair, Mettaton took a sip of his hot chocolate. He knew that sound anywhere. The man was unstringing Christmas lights. He must be new. No one else on the block decorated for any holidays. Come to think of it, he remembered seeing a moving truck a little while ago. If he remembered correctly his neightbors were monsters. He’d never seen them before which was weird. The underground wasn't the biggest place. Most people knew everyone else.

Mettaton jumped as a scream of success shattered the silence around him. Hot chocolate splashed his chest frame. He cursed looking across the street. The monster was stringing the last of the lights giggling the entire time.

Seconds later, the house lit up. Mettaton dropped his cup. Not only was the house across from his lit but also it was lit better. They even had an inflatable snowman in their yard. It should have looked tacky but with the cute little decorations on the windows and doors it fit perfectly.

The monster across the street, a tall skeleton wearing a thick red scarf, did a little jig as he admired his handy work. The skeleton turned his way and they looked at each other. He waved a hand. “HI, NEIGHBOR.” He screamed before running inside laughing.

Mettaton took a long second to stare at the other house. Anger boiled inside him. They came into his neighborhood and disrespected him like that. He was the star, not them. He had the best house, not them. Okay, them, but his house had to be better. Composing himself, Mettaton picked up his cup. The handle was chipped and he rubbed at the crack as he mumbled profanities. ' _Hi Neighbor.'_ Mettaton thought. Those were fighting words. Stomping back inside his house, he drew his curtains to hid the light from across the street (And his shame). He looked around his house for more christmas lights. He needed bigger, bolder, something that shot lasers. He would not lose this battle.


	2. December 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton and Papyrus finally meet. Funny feelings ensue.

Mettaton was officially winning. Not only had he set up two walkways covered in glowing candy cane ornaments but now he even had an inflatable reindeer in his front yard. He’d even gone the extra mile to string glowing icicles in the trees out back. They’d be a pain in the metal ass to get out in April but that was later, right now, all he wanted was to win. 

The ladder beneath him teetered as he stretched to pin the new lights on. The skeleton across the street was a crafty one. Every time Mettaton put something up, he had something better the next day. He didn't know who he was messing with. Mettaton had personally fended off three governing officials and a league of crazy soccer moms who had dared to try to take down his ornaments. He hadn't lost to them and he wasn't going to lose now. 

So here he was, in the blistering cold, stringing up new lights around his windows. The skeleton across the street had added nice little yellow lights to his house and now Mettaton was adding in little designs to top him. Snapping the last of the lights in place, Mettaton rubbed the back of his neck. That was four windows down and two left to go. 

“HELLO NEIGHBOR.” 

Mettaton nearly jumped out of his frame. The ladder wobbled and he clenched the window sill to steady himself. Leaning back elegantly, Mettaton looked at the skeleton below him. He was grinning, a little shy wave accompanied the smile. Mettaton smiled back. "Hello," he said in a soft sweet voice. "I don't think we've met yet."  _'Unless you count indirectly stomping on all his Christmas decorating pride and self respect'_  Mettaton thought. 

The skeleton grinned. "I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS," he said putting a thumb to his chest. "YOUR NEW AND AMAZING NEIGHBOR." 

Mettaton looked Papyrus over. He was cute with his bright red scarf and wide grin. Climbing down from the ladder, Mettaton stopped a few inches away. He flashed his sweetest smile. "Nice to meet you, darling." 

Papyrus's eyes flickered over him quickly and then looked away. "HELLO," orange dusted over his cheekbones. It only made Mettaton smile wider.  _'Cute'_ He thought. Papyrus pulled something from behind his back. "THESE ARE FOR YOU." 

Mettaton smiled at the gift. Their fingers brushed as he took the vase of poinsettias. The deep red flowers stuck out in the glow of the snowy night. "Thank you. They're beautiful." 

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head. "YOU'RE WELCOME. I THOUGHT THEY WOULD BRIGHTEN UP YOUR HOME ON THE INSIDE. THE OUTSIDE IS ALREADY VERY BRIGHT." They stared up at his new decorations.

Mettaton brushed a finger over one of the poinsettia's soft petals. The cold chill of the night bit through his jacket. Papyrus wasn't wearing much of anything. Mettaton wondered if he could feel the cold. "Would you like to come inside?" He asked without thinking. 

Papyrus's smile was enough to keep him from taking it back. With a nod, the two walked inside. The fire in the sitting room crackled and popped in welcome as they closed the door to the brutal cold. Mettaton watched for a second as papyrus admired his house. He smirked. His house was festive inside and out. tinseled mantles and about a dozen wreathes here and there, it was a warm and cozy environment and he prided himself on it. 

"YOUR HOME IS LOVELY." Papyrus said, spinning around to take it all in. 

Mettaton thanked him and set the poinsettias in the living room. “So,” his words were punctuated by the click of the poinsettia vase on the table. “Are you new to the world above?” Mettaton said in a wide comfy dinner chair. He crossed one leg over the other. 

Papyrus waved a hand. “NO, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE BEEN LIVING UP HERE SINCE EVERYONE WAS FREED.” He sat across from him bouncing as he spoke. “WE LIVED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE NEIGHBORHOOD UP UNTIL NOW. WE MOVED OVER HERE TO BE CLOSER TO FRISK.” 

The snow pelted on the windows in small lazy puffs. “You know Frisk?” Mettaton said. Mettaton had met them just before the barrier opened. They’d had a bit of bad blood back then what with him trying to kill them constantly and all but now they were closer. Especially since they only living a few houses away with Toriel. The child even had a key to his house and not even Alphys had that. Mettaton had come home on more than one occasion to find them raiding his fridge. 

Papyrus lit up like…well, a Christmas tree. “OF COURSE YOU KNOW FRISK,” he said more to himself than to Mettaton. “ALL MONSTERS KNOW THEM, THEY ARE OUR AMBASSADOR AFTER ALL.” He gasped. “WAIT, DON’T TELL ME. YOU’RE METTATON.” 

Mettaton nodded. 

Papyrus squealed. “HOW DID I NOT RECOGNIZE YOU? YOU’RE ON TV ALL THE TIME. I LOVE YOUR GAME SHOW.” 

Mettaton felt his cheeks warm. “Thank you, Darling. It’s always nice to meet a fan.” 

“FRISK TALKS ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME. WELL, THEY DON’T TALK THEY SIGN BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. THEY LOVE YOU A LOT.”

Mettaton’s heart warmed as he thought of the child. “I love them too.” He said and meant every word. It wasn’t often he cared about people. Most people got close to him because he had money or because he was famous. Frisk was an honest child with honest intentions and he loved them more than he could say. 

With a grin, Papyrus clapped his shoulder. “WELL, ANY FRIEND OF FRISK IS A FRIEND OF MINE. YOU SEEM LIKE A GOOD PERSON AND I’M A GREAT JUDGE OF CHARACTER.” 

Mettaton’s cheeks warmed again. Papyrus seemed like a sweet person. Now that he thought about it, he had heard of Papyrus. Looking over the skeleton, he watched the way he bounced in his seat like an overly excited puppy. It was adorable. Papyrus had his own sort of shine that Mettaton had never seen before. He liked him even if his presence made that he shined a little less in comparison. Zoning back in in the middle of Papyrus's tangent, Mettaton listened to him talk about Frisk, Spaghetti, and his brother who’s name was apparently Sans (another name he’d heard of before). His whole body moved when he spoke. Mettaton watched the way his spine dipped and his smile brightened. 

“Papyrus?” Mettaton said. He loved the way the other’s name felt on his tongue. Papyrus’s head snapped up. He grinned at him. He was always grinning. It made Mettaton grin. “I host a Christmas party every year for all the monsters in the neighborhood. Frisk will be there too with Toriel. You should come. Bring Sans with you.” 

Mettaton had thought he’d seen Papyrus grinning before but he was wrong. Papyrus was grinning now and it lit up his face in the most adorable way. To think that grin was directed at him, it made Mettaton’s heart skip a beat. 

Papyrus took his hand. “YOU’RE REALLY NICE. I LIKE YOU. SANS AND I WOULD LOVE TO COME TO YOUR PARTY.” 

Their connected hands sent a warm pulse thought Mettaton as he felt their souls interact. Something about it felt natural. He grabbing a Christmas card from the pile he’d be sending out later in the week. “Here’s the time and date.” He said. 

Papyrus quickly scanned the card as they got up and walked to the door. “WE’LL BE THERE. HAPPY HOLIDAYS.” He said as he left. 

Mettaton closed the door behind him. Rubbing his hands together, he placed one over the frame covering his heart. That weird feeling in his chest was new. He'd never felt anything like that. Looking over his heart, he wondered if maybe he was malfunctioning. He tapped the frame with a frustrated finger and sighed. 

A rapid knock fired against his door. Opening it, Mettaton pecked out to see Papyrus standing there. That weird feeling started up again and he covered his heart, feeling exposed. He fought down the feeling and smirked. “Yes, love?” 

Papyrus pointed to his house. “AS A FELLOW LOVER OF CHIRSTMAS DECORATIONS, I WANTED TO SHOW YOU THE NEW ADDITIONS I ADDED TO MY HOME. I SAW YOU ADDING MORE TO YOUR HOME.” He clicked a button on a remote control in his hands and his house across the street lit up with a new inflatable Christmas tree in the front yard and a fairy light santa on the roof. Papyrus turned to Mettaton. “SPEACHLESS, RIGHT?” 

Mettaton was in a bad place right now. He stared at the decorations across the street. They were cuter than his. They were better than his. He would not stand for it. “They’re lovely. I can see the work you put into him.” He had to give credit where it was due. The house was nice even if he’d rather pull his own heart out than say it outloud. 

Papyrus grinning put his mood at ease. “WHY THANK YOU. I AM A GREAT DECORATOR.” He grinned one last time before saying goodbye and running across the street. 

Mettaton closed the door behind him. Slumping over onto his floor, he grabbed his phone. First, he needed to call Alphys to ask about the funny feeling. She might know what was wrong with him. As the phone dialed, Mettaton stared out the window at the house across the street. It was beautiful. Too beautiful. Closing his blinds, he fell onto his sitting room couch. First thing in the morning, he was going to Home Depot. He needed more decorations. A lot more. 


	3. December 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes gingerbread houses!

The woman on the television laid down on her stomach. Her soothing voice filled the quiet room. “And now, we’re going to shift into the bow. Now get down on your belly.” 

Mettaton took a deep breath as he shifted onto his stomach. His bright pink half shirt rumpled underneath him as he shifted. He didn’t need to listen to the woman on the exercise video. He’d done the pose a thousand times. As a star, he had to stay limber for dance routines. Flipping over, he shifted into the camel. His back took on his wait and he let out a deep breath. Yoga was nice first thing in the morning. It made him more flexible

Mettaton took a deep breath as he shifted onto his stomach. His bright pink half shirt rumpled underneath him as he shifted letting his body move naturally to follow the woman on the screen. He'd gotten the video as a Christmas present last year from Alphys and he was happy to say it helped a lot. As a star, he had to stay limber for dance routines. The last thing he needed was pulling the machine equivalent of a 'hammy' (that being his whole leg seizing up/falling up). He'd self destruct if he let something so embarrassing happen in front of all of his fans. Shifting into ustrasana, he took several deep breaths. The fans in his chest hummed as he concentrated on his breathing.

A small jingle in the kitchen caught his attention and he leaned further back. Someone was coming through his back door. If it was a burglar, they were in for a surprise. They should have robbed the elderly woman down the street and not picked the house of a killer robot. Pausing his video, Mettaton stood stretching his arms out in front of him. Now he was limber enough to kick some ass if need be. Peaking into the kitchen, he rolled his eyes. Frisk was sitting at his dining room table drinking hot chocolate they'd raided from the cabinets. 

Mettaton waved a hand and they looked up. "Hey there, you little bandit." He signed. Frisk didn't answer. They were too busy playing with one of the gingerbread basket behind the seats. Mettaton pouted. “Frisk, that was supposed to be a surprise for the next time you came over.” 

Frisk looked over to Mettaton’s grumpy face. Scooting out their chair, they ran across the room. Mettaton smiled as tiny arms wrapped around his wide hips. He picked them up and kissed Frisk’s cheek. “Hello darling.” Frisk smiled and Mettaton gave them a squeeze. He was careful with his strength. Humans were fragile and little humans were even more delicate. 

“Can we make the houses?” Frisk signed. 

Mettaton pressed his lips. He’d been saving it for later in the week but who could say no to that face? He signed back a quick “Okay.” and Frisk grinned. 

Opening the first basket, Mettaton pulled out a handful of frosting bags. He paused. “Wait,” he signed, getting Frisk’s attention. “You didn’t walk here alone, did you?” Frisk didn’t answer. They both knew they hadn't. Hell would freeze over before Toriel let them do something dangerous like that. Mettaton raised an eyebrow. “Who’s watching you?” he signed. 

On cue, he heard a scream from the front yard. He gave Frisk a disapproving look and scooped them into his arms. Stopping at the window, he settled Frisk against his hip and peeled the blinds looking out. 

Papyrus was in the middle of the road running around in circles. A smaller skeleton was standing on the side walk, his hands in his pockets. 

“Who’s that?” Mettaton asked. 

Frisk quickly signed back the name “Sans.” Mettaton remembered the name and turned back to the street to listen to Papyrus scream in the middle of the road. 

“WE LOST THE HUMAN, SANS. I LOOKED AWAY FOR FIVE SECONDS AND THEY’RE GONE.” 

Sans shrugged looking into a bush. “I’m sure they’re fine. We’ll find the kid. They’re around here somewhere. Probably hiding in a tree giggling at us.” 

Papyrus screamed at the people walking around on the street. “HAS ANYONE SEEN MY HUMAN? THEY HAVE BEAUTIFUL BROWN HAIR AND BROWN EYES. THEY’RE WEARING A STRIPED SHIRT.”  

Sans sighed. Cupping his hands, he shouted. “Frisk? Where are you? Tori’s going to kill me if I lose you. I’ll tell you a knock knock joke if you come out.” 

“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? THE HUMAN IS LOST. THEY’RE PROBABLY HUNGRY AND AFRAID. IT'S ALL OUR FAULT” Papyrus ran down the street searching through every bush and climbed every tree. 

Mettaton looked down at Frisk cuddled into his side and chewing on a chocolate bar they'd pilfered form the gingerbread baskets. “Hungry and afraid.” He scoffed to himself. He walked outside and Sans looked over. “Are you looking for this rugrat?” Mettaton said. Frisk stuck their tongue out at him and he stuck his tongue out back. 

Sans relaxed. “Pap, they’re over here. A robot has them.” 

Papyrus stopped running snapping his head over ot look at them. “METTATON?” He ran over to them wagging his finger at Frisk. “YOU SAVED THEM. YOU’RE AMAZING. LITTLE HUMAN, IF I’VE TOLD YOU ONCE, I’VE TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES. DON’T RUN OFF. TORI WILL USE MY BONES FOR BROTH IF I LOSE YOU.” 

Frisk continued chewing on their chocolate bar. “Can we make the houses now?” they asked. 

Sans raised an eyebrow. “Houses?” 

Mettaton nodded taking Frisk. “We make gingerbread houses every year. I went a little overboard on the supplies this year. You're welcome to join us if you like. Unless you have other plans for today." 

Frisk bounced up and down in Mettaton's arms. "Can we?" they sighed. "Can we please?" They reached for Papyrus’s hand pulling him toward them. Mettaton’s heart skipped a beat as Papyrus came closer. 

Frisk held their hand out to Sans and he grinned at them. “I guess we’re making houses now.” He said. 

Mettaton opened the front door and let them in. Sans looked around the room. "Nice place. It looks like Father Christmas threw up in here."

Mettaton took that as a compliment. The skelebros followed him into the other room where he placed Frisk on the table. Emptying out the rest of the baskets, he quickly filled the piping bags. He handed the first one to Frisk. "Go ahead, i've got a few spare baskets if you need more."

Frisk moved like lightning grabbing gingerbread, gumdrops, and piping bags. The grownups moved slower picking pieces and building up wall for their houses. Mettaton hummed a happy tune as he worked. He'd never had this many people in his house outside of his parties. It was nice just having fun instead of stressing of hosting. Minutes passed with giggles and jokes as they made their houses and destroyed Mettaton’s dining room. 

Sans gave up after his house caved in for the third time. “Guess that’s the way the cookie crumbs.” 

Mettaton and Frisk giggled. Papyrus made a face. “IT'S GINGERBREAD.” 

“Same difference,” Sans said. He looked over to Frisk’s house. “Nice use of frosting, kid.” Frisk’s house was coated in frosting. It was suprising that the thing was still standing. 

Papyrus added a small chimney to his house and a tiny garage in the back. He scribbled on a red car in the garage and added a few marshmellows and candy pieces here and there. Looking over, he gapped at Mettaton’s house. It was a large castle with little white windows. “WOW, YOUR HOUSE IS AMAZING.” 

Mettaton smiled at the praise. “Thank you. Yours is nice too.” Frisk scooted over to look closer. They clapped and Mettaton gave a mock bow. “Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week.”

Frisk held out a piping bag. “Needs more frosting.” They signed. 

Mettaton scooted the castle closer to them. “You decorate it. You’re so much better at it than I am.” He signed. Frisk grinned attacking the back of the house with frosting. 

Papyrus scooted the extra candy decorations closer to them. “THANK YOU FOR LETTING US JOIN.” He said. Sans nodded a thank you as he fell asleep in his dining chair. 

Frisk held out their hands to get their attention. “Finished.” They signed before turning to show a christmas tree frosted onto the back. Mettaton grinned. “Very pretty, Darling. You did a wonderful job.” Frisk grinned looking around for something else to decorate. Papyrus handed over his house and Frisk went to decorating. 

Mettaton smiled at the two of them. A warm feeling spread over his chest. The fans in his frame started up again and he quickly silenced them. Was this what it felt like to have a family? People around you who wanted to actually be around you? He'd been created by Alphys and left the minute he could. Don't get him wrong, Alphys was a nice monster and he loved her as much as you could love another person but he'd never been very close to her. Most of his days he spent inside or on tour. Even his fans didn't know how he was outside of television and movies. He liked to keep himself hidden away for the most part yet here he was, fire crackling in the other room, dining room a mess, and four happy people crowded around his table enjoying each other's company. The warm feel persisted and he let it for a while. It was nice to feel wanted. 

His reverie ended as his eyes settled onto Papyrus's face. A red glob of frosting was smeared onto his jawbone. "You've got something on your jaw, love." he said. He said brushing a finger along Papyrus’s jawbone. He ignored the fuzzy feeling he got as he brushed his finger against Papyrus's face. The way their souls reacted to each other sent a bubbly feeling through him. Without thinking, he liked the frosting off of his finger. 

Papyrus stared down at him, orange dusting his cheekbones. "THANK YOU METTATON." he said looking away.

A giggle came from across the table. Mettaton looked over to find Frisk laughing at him. Even Sans had woke up just in time to chuckle. He nudged Frisk who giggled harder. A soft chime came from Sans’s pocket and he pulled out his phone. “Tori wants Frisk home for dinner.” He looked over to them sitting on the table. "You ready to go kid."

Frisk quickly finished the back of the house and nodded. Lifting them carefully, Sans picked Frisk up.

Mettaton kissed Frisk's cheek. “I’ll see you later sweetheart.” He said. Frisk waved goodbye as Sans carried them out. 

Mettaton sighed falling into his seat. He'd have a hell of a time cleaning his dining room. He heard the water running behind him and leaned back to look. Papyrus was carrying a sponge from the kitchen. He cleaned off the caked on frosting from the dining table. Mettaton intervened. “You don’t have to clean. You’re a guest.” 

 “IT’S NO PROBLEM. FRISK AND SANS ALWAYS LEAVE A MESS. MY STICKY NOTES BARELY WORK ANYMORE. I’M HAPPY TO HELP.” 

As much as Mettaton didn't want his guest cleaning, he didn’t think he’d be able to stop him so he joined in instead. Picking up the table cloth to go into the laundry, the two passed the time telling each other about their daily lives. Mettaton told him about his daily tours and Papyrus told him about his culinary learnings with his supposed best friend Undyne. He snorted. If Undyne could cook then he was Oprah and Oprah wished she had his legs. But he didn't say anything as he listened to Papyrus tell him at least fifteen recipes for spaghetti.

Before long (and much too soon for Mettaton's liking), the room was spotless again. Mettaton smiled at Papyrus as they stood in the dining room. “Thank you for your help. You’re very sweet.” Mettaton kissed Papyrus’s cheek. He froze after pulling away from the skeleton's cheekbone. Was he crazy? He needed to stop being so unconsciously forward. 

Papyrus held his cheek. “YOU’RE WELCOME. YOU’RE VERY NICE TOO.” The two were quiet for a long second. “I THINK I SHOULD BE GOING HOME NOW.” At the door, Papyrus stopped. He stopped at the door shifting form foot to foot. 

“Papyrus, what’s wr-”

Papyrus cut him off as he kissed his cheek. “THANK YOU AGAIN FOR HAVING US. YOU’RE VERY NICE. I LIKE YOU.” He darted out the door. Poking his head back in one last time, he smiled. “ALSO, I SAW YOU ADDED MORE DECORATIONS. MINE WILL BE UP TOMORROW.” He ran away cackling ‘nyeh, nyeh, nyeh.' the entire time. 

Mettaton swallowed the blush on his face as he closed the door. Leaning against it, he smiled. The warm feeling in his chest was persistant. He just might be falling for a certain energetic skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals


End file.
